Yoshi's Island 1
Yoshi's Island 1 is the first level on Yoshi's Island in Super Jessicake World, and the first level of the game. Though it is possible to beat the game without playing this level, it is the only way to reach the Yellow Switch Palace and to activate the yellow ! Blocks. Rexes are the most common enemies in Yoshi's Island 1. The level has a grassland theme. Overview A Shoppet without a head, sliding down a hill, is at the start of the level. The first Dragon Coin is found here as well, and soon after, a Banzai Bill is shot towards the player, followed by the first Rex. A winged ? Block yields a Super Mushroom. After a couple of more Rexes and the second Dragon Coin, a Super Mushroom pops out of a bush when the player passes. Just after another Rex, the player reaches a blue Warp Pipe containing a Jumping Venus Fly Trap. Only the Pipe to the right can be entered, but first the Rotating Blocks have to be destroyed which is not possible when Jessicake or Rainbow Kate are in their small form. Slipping into the Pipe brings the player to a small area underground. The first ever regular Coins of the game can be found here, as well as the third Dragon Coin. To reach the latter, the player has to destroy the Rotating Blocks again. Leaving the room causes the player to be shot out of the Warp Pipe and right through the Midway Gate. When choosing not to use the underground way, the player finds another Jumping Venus Fly Trap and Rex. The Message Block ahead provides information about using the Item Storage. After a series of Rex, the fourth Dragon Coin can be found on top of a hill; the hillside allows to slide down and defeat the oncoming Rex. If Jessicake or Rainbow Kate is in her big form, ducking right after sliding is recommended, because there is another Banzai Bill. Soon after, the player reaches another Message Block, telling her about picking up and throwing a Shell. The player can use exactly this hint at this point: she can pick up the Red Head ahead and throw it up to hit the Rotating Block which releases a 1-Up Mushroom. The 1-Up Mushroom moves over the clouds above and finally falls down to the right. Having the yellow ! Blocks activated is useful here to catch the 1-Up Mushroom as it drops. A bit further, the player finds a ? Block which contains a Super Mushroom or a Fire Flower, depending on Jessicake or Rainbow Kate's current form. After another Banzai Bill and a Jumping Venus Fly Trap, the fifth and final Dragon Coin can be found, followed by the Giant Gate. This, however, is protected by a Chargin' Chuck, the first in the game. When not stomped on, the Chargin' Chuck does not move, instead continually jumping up. Dragon Coins *'Dragon Coin 1:' Next to the slanted platform with the Shoppet without a Shell. *'Dragon Coin 2:' Next to the set of three slanted platforms. *'Dragon Coin 3:' In the underground area, under three Rotating Blocks. Requires a Spin Jump. *'Dragon Coin 4:' On top of a bigger set of three platforms. *'Dragon Coin 5:' Just before the Giant Gate, next to a green Pipe. Enemies *Shoppet Without a Head *Banzai Bill *Rex *Jumping Venus Fly Trap *Clappin' Chuck In Other Languages Category:Levels